Brock (Pokémon)
'Brock '(Japanese: タケシ Takeshi) is the best (human) friend and former traveling partner of Ash Ketchum, and the tetragonist of original Pokemon anime series, the Advanced Generation anime series and the Diamond and Pearl anime series. He originally trained Rock-type Pokémon, but has, since the second episode he appeared in, diversified. As he has stated in "Battling A Cute Drama!", his philosophy is that the important thing about being a Pokémon Trainer is the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. He is an experienced cook and caretaker by nature, so he always makes scrumptious food both for Pokémon and for humans. One of his best known character traits is that he falls in love with every pretty woman he meets, particularly Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, but was constantly put a stop by Misty, Max, or Croagunk. He can tell whether they are real (women) or impostors as well. This "ability" has been used multiple times in the series. He has always held a supporting role in the series, usually contributing more in terms of wisdom and comedic antics than the action and battles of the series. Usually, Brock is obsessed with the girls in each episode of Pokémon franchise. He is voiced by Yūji Ueda in the Japanese version, was voiced by Eric Stuart, who also voices Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh!, in the 4Kids English version and is currently voiced by Bill Rogers in the TPCi English version. In the Games Brock is the gym leader of Pewter City in the Kanto region. He specializes in Rock-type Pokemon. He also appears to be a rather minor character than in the anime. He appears in Pokemon Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Pokemon Stadium, Pokemon Stadium 2, and Black and White v2. Appearance Original series In the original series, Brock is shown wearing an orange short-sleeved shirt with a green vest with four large pockets on the front over it, brown pants and blue and white sneakers. On either side of his belt, which was black with a gold rectangular buckle, he had attached brown belt pockets. ''Advanced Generation'' In the Advanced Generation series, Brock is shown wearing a brown jacket with an orange collar. Under it, he wore a green undershirt, but he no longer wears a belt with his new brown cargo pants, and his shoes are a dark blue. ''Diamond and Pearl'' In the Diamond and Pearl series, Brock is shown wearing an green short-sleeved shirt with orange vest (which also consists of gray) over it, and wears blue strap shoes and tan pants with knee-stitching. ''Sun and Moon'' In the Sun and Moon series, Brock wears an almost identical outfit to his original one, the only difference is his vest has two pockets instead of four. He would later dress in plain landform and cloudy blue sky-themed Alolan buttoned shirt, along with beige pants and blue shoes, during his and Misty’s visit to Alola. Navigation pl:Brock (Pokemon) Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Casanova Category:Mentor Category:Genius Category:Nurturer Category:Manga Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Falsely Accused Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bond Protector Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Good Category:Summoners Category:Sidekicks Category:Voice of Reason Category:Scapegoat Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Siblings Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wise Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mutated Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Honorable